My Pride and My Grief
by Rhaella Targaryen
Summary: What would have happened if Rhaegar married Cersei? The world of GRRM with a few twists and turns of mine! Note:- This story contains lots of fluff (not exactly) and no smut. Not bloodthirsty yet... :)
1. Prolouge

**Chapter 1** **: Prolouge**

'Let Rhaegar be the king of bones and ashes!' he shrieked. 'Burn them all! Burn them in their homes, burn them in their beds! Burn them all!' Through it all, I stood, silent in my white plate armor, trying to divert myself with happier thoughts. Yet, they always drifted towards the one thing I wanted to avoid... Cersei, my sister and the wife of Rhaegar. I winced. She is not mine, I reminded myself. She is my Queen, that is all. She loves him.

At this juncture, the insistent voice of the Mad King caught my attention. Who was Aerys talking to? I turned. I saw the pyromancer Rossart, his eyes gleaming with pleasure. Realization struck me then. He planned to burn the whole of King's Landing! I cannot let this happen. I will not let this happen. I am Jaime Lannister, knight of the Kingsguard. I will stop this atrocity. I will do it Rhaegar, my liege, but most importantly, I will do it for Cersei, my sister and my love...


	2. Ch-1:- The Beginning

**Ch-1: The** Beginning

Joanna strained and moaned, struggling to give birth. Distantly, she could hear someone shouting her name. _Tywin_ , she thought. She opened her eyes, and the spasms mercifully stopped. She heard lusty cries, and, turning, glimpsed two newborn babes. Joanna smiled. _My children_.

She heard footsteps and glanced up. Tywin was standing there, looking anxious. 'Two healthy children for you, My Lord.' she whispered. His gaze immediately fell on the children, a boy and a girl. His face cleared and a proud smile slowly settled on his features. 'A healthy heir to Casterly Rock, and a girl fit to be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.' he pronounced. Joanna grimaced. Her husband really was obsessed with the Lannister Legacy. 'They are babies, Tywin,' she admonished him. 'Leave them out of your fantasies for now.' She looked at them.

They were sleeping, arms entwined, tiny and wondrously beautiful. We came into this world together, they seemed to be saying. She held them tenderly in her arms. 'What shall we name them?' she asked. 'Jaime for the boy and Cersei for the girl.' he replied, without skipping a and Cersei opened their eyes and gurgled. 'Well, Tywin.' she quipped, 'They already seem to like their names.'

Tywin nodded, but his expression changed. 'What is it?' she asked, concerned. 'I need to go back to King's Landing.' Tywin replied. His mouth hardened at the prospect. She noticed the subtle changes, the hard glint of his green-gold eyes. 'What is the matter, Tywin? Is aught amiss?' she queried. He nodded, and left.

Joanna sighed. Her husband was a man of few words, but she had never seen him like this. However, she was exhausted, so she closed her eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.


	3. Ch 2:- A Glimpse

**Chapter 3** **: Ch-2: Tywin's Revelation**

Tywin exited Joanna's chambers, a worried frown on his face. Kevan rushed over to him. 'Tywin!' he exclaimed. 'What happened? Is Joanna all right? How is the baby?' He rushed over the words.

Tywin, who was lost in his worries of Handship, jolted back to the present and remembered the happy news. The change in his expression was startling. His features softened, and he smiled, his green eyes shining with joy and pride. 'Joanna is fine.' He replied, a lilt to his voice. 'I am blessed with twins, a girl and a boy.' Kevan was pleasantly surprised. 'Twin babies? What a joyous news!' He enthused. 'Have you named them?' 'Yes, the boy is Jaime and the girl is Cersei.' 'Proud names, for a House of pride.'

Kevan's mind suddenly flashed back to his brother's worried frown. Indeed, he was frowning again. 'Tywin,' asked Kevan, 'Is all as it should be?' Tywin hesitated. He could confide anything to his brother and was aware and grateful for that when he tentatively murmured 'Kevan, Aerys-' He looked over his shoulder.

Kevan could grasp that whatever his brother was about to say was confidential, and he led Tywin to his rooms. There, his brother finally relaxed. 'What were you saying?' 'Kevan, Aerys is not what he once was. He was my closest friend, a liege lord I was proud to serve. He is not that now, Kevan. He has been crumbling slowly, turning into someone I barely know.'

Kevan gasped. Regaining his composure, he queried, 'Crumbling in what way?' 'Crumbling in the way only a Targaryen can.' replied Tywin. 'He may have been my friend, but now he thinks that I am his greatest rival. He is deteriorating. ' Tywin stopped. 'No one knows this yet, save you, me and the Royal Family.' 'Not even Joanna?' 'No, not even her.'Tywin confirmed.

To Tywin, the perilous mental condition of the King put a damper on the absolute joy he felt on the birth of his children. He tried to hide it from his family, but, Joanna, astute as she was, sensed that something was wrong. What could be the source of the change? she wondered. But, she rarely had time to ponder upon the unexplainable change in her husband, for the twins demanded all her attention. They were insistent, always fussing. She sighed. Even the babies were not oblivious to the tension in the household.

Meanwhile, in King's Landing;

Six year old Rhaegar Targaryen was following his father around, contrary to his mother's orders. But, the King fascinated the young boy. Sometimes, he would hug Rhaegar and show him the dragon skulls. Rhaegar would clap his hands excitedly and name all the dragons correctly. And father would give him a sweet and pat him on the days, like today, Aerys would cuff Rhaegar when the boy tried to hug his father, shout at him for being a bookish wimp, scream that Rhaegar was a fool, a useless boy.

Rhaegar would then slink away and follow the King, crying softly. He wanted Aerys to be the loving father everyday. Aerys went into Rhaella's room, Rhaegar saw. He was shouting at her. 'Give me a son!' he shrieked. 'The dragon has three heads, give me a son!' Rhaegar heard a woman crying inside. 'It's not my fault!' she cried. 'Mama!' thought Rhaegar.

Suddenly, he couldn't control himself anymore. Why was his father like this? Why did he love Rhaegar one day and hate him the next? Why did he hurt mother? Rhaegar couldn't shake off the feeling that all this was his fault. With these thoughts in his head, he peeked from his hidey-hole. Ser Gerold Hightower and Ser Barristan Selmy were standing on guard, looking uneasy, eyes cast down. Rhaegar decided to take their squeamishness to his advantage and ran to them.

Barristan Selmy could not tolerate the screaming anymore. Yet, he was a Sworn Brother of the Kingsgaurd and he had to obey. So, he stood, silent, eyes downcast. Suddenly, his keen ears noticed a sniffling sound from near the doorway. He glanced at the Lord Commander, who nodded. Barristan was surprised. Who would be here, at the Red Keep, during this time? Surely not a spy. Barristan tensed.

But then, a silver blond head peeked hesitantly at them. He exhaled. It was only Rhaegar, the Crown Prince. The head vanished. A split second later, he saw the boy running full-tilt towards him. Ser Gerold also looked surprised. The boy cannoned into the Lord Commander's legs, startling him.

Ser Gerold knelt before the boy. 'What happened, my Prince?' It seemed obvious to Selmy. He had often seen Rhaegar follow His Grace around, staying hidden, peeking around occasionally. He felt pity for the boy. He was barely a child and today, he had the misfortune to stumble across his idolized father torturing his beloved mother. Selmy turned to look at the boy.

He stammered 'Mama's crying!'and burst into tears. Impulsively,the Lord Commander hugged him. ' Ser Gerold, I want to see her!' He exclaimed. 'She would not like it, my Prince.' Rhaegar hesitated. 'Call me Rhaegar, Ser Gerold.' He mumbled unexpectedly. Barristan saw that the Lord Commander was taken aback. 'Rhaegar, then,' he murmured soothingly'. 'Your mother would not like it, Rhaegar.'

Rhaegar stood stock still between the two Kingsgaurd. Suddenly they heard the King shout 'Rhaegar, you call him. To think that I thought that he would be the prophesied hero! He is a bookworm, he does nothing worthy!' Rhaegar stiffened. To his utter dismay, he heard his mother shout 'Rhaegar is my son! He is a good son, he adores you!'

Barristan and Ser Gerold stared at the boy, transfixed. He tugged at the door. Ser Gerold was spurred into action. 'Rhaegar, no!' He yelled. But the boy was in a frenzy. 'All this is my fault!' He wailed. Ser Gerold, looking traumatized, shook his head and picked the boy up. Rhaegar flailed and trashed, finally banging the door. After what seemed an eternity, the door opened and the King stormed out.

At this precise moment, Rhaegar wriggled out of Ser Gerold's grasp and ran to the King. 'Why do you hate me, father? What can I do to make you love me every day?' He asked innocently. Queen Rhaella emerged. 'Rhaegar!' She exclaimed. She led the boy away. 'I'll do anything!' He cried out. Rhaella hugged her son close and ruffled his hair. 'Shh, little hero.' She soothed. But he was not to be pacified. 'Mama, I'm sorry!' He exclaimed. ' It's all my fault!'


	4. Ch 3:- Confrontation

On seeing that woebegone look on her son's face, Rhaella seethed inwardly. Rhaegar still loved his father, despite what happened. He hadn't listened to her when she'd forbidden him to follow Aerys, and now he knew the truth. Head buried in her robes, he kept repeating that it was all his fault. He is too innocent to understand, Rhaella knew. So, Rhaella quietly sighed and gently pried her son out of her clothes. 'Father isn't well now, Rhaegar. He isn't himself now. I'm sure he didn't mean to blame you.' she consoled him. At that, his eyes sparkled with hope as he replied, 'I understand, Mother. I know now that you had told me not to follow him because of this.' He looked at her enquiringly. 'Can we make him well?' he asked, concerned for his father. You don't deserve such a dutiful son, Aerys, Rhaella mused. 'I don't know, sweetling.' she replied. His face fell, but he instantly perked up. 'I'll make father fine again.' he proclaimed, with the confidence of youth. Rhaella didn't want to disappoint him, as she knew that this malady of her husband's can't be cured, and nodded. Happy again, Rhaegar bounded off, probably to the library. Rhaella hoped he would accept the truth one day.

Returning to Casterly Rock:

Joanna made up her mind to confront Tywin. She heard someone knock on the door. 'My lady?' she heard. 'Lord Tywin is calling for you.' 'Come in, Aurelia' she beckoned her in. The hand maiden entered the room hesitantly and dropped into a curtsy. 'My lady.' she murmured. 'What did my lord husband say, Aurelia?' she inquired. 'Lord Tywin told me to get you ready for dinner in the Great Hall.' she squeaked nervously. 'Don't be afraid, Aurelia.' she reassured her, before questioning her further. 'Did he mention why?' 'No, my lady.' Well, Joanna thought, this is my perfect opportunity. Calmly,she commanded Aurelia to help her get ready. The girl acquiesced.

An hour later, Joanna Lannister was clad in a striking red gown, with white beads dotting it in floral patterns. She had anointed herself with honeysuckle and lilac, he favorite scents. Tywin entered the room, looking awkward, at around that time. 'What is the matter, Tywin? You wouldn't usually go into this much trouble just for inviting me to dinner, I know.' She chided him gently. Tywin looked abashed. He mumbled 'I have to tell you something.' Something about his tone made Joanna feel dread. Stomach twisting, she inquired 'What is the matter?' Tywin silently strode away to his solar. Joanna followed.

'Sit' he uttered. 'How are the children?' he asked. Joanna was understandably frustrated, Tywin could tell, for he had never kept anything secret from her. With a look in her eyes silently conveying the message 'Get to the point!', she tightly replied 'Jaime and Cersei are fine, Tywin. Now, why don't you tell me about what you have been mulling on for days?' Tywin took a deep breath and clarified the King's condition to Joanna. 'When he is outside, he is always the gallant King, but, inside, the facade crumbles and he turns brutal. He hates me, Joanna. I do not know what I have done to incur his wrath.' Flustered, Joanna pleaded, 'Don't go, then.' Sighing, Tywin replied 'I have to obey him or he'll take it out on you and our family.' Sarcastically, Joanna snapped 'And the Lannister Legacy would be no more.' 'I did not mean that, Joanna!' he exclaimed, shocked. 'I know, my love, but you scared me terribly. I'm sorry' she apologized. Still, Joanna was skeptical. She knew about her husband and his obsession with the Lannister Legacy. 'I have no choice.' Tywin groaned. Joanna was struck by an idea. 'Fine.' she agreed. 'You can go.' Tywin looked relieved. 'But, only if I go,too.


	5. Chapter 4:- A Twist

Tywin was shocked. 'Joanna-' he began. His wife cut him off. 'I know.' she responded softly. 'I know that this will be dangerous for me, for both of us. But, you won't be alone anymore. You'll have me and I'll have you.' Tywin's facial features softened. She sensed that he was about to give in. He opposed her halfheartedly. 'I will not allow this.' he stated. Joanna paid him no heed. 'Maybe I'll befriend the Queen, or even soften the King. I want to help you, Tywin' she uttered, in a spontaneous display of emotion. Tywin's face softened further. Taking that as assent, she added 'The Crown Prince would be a nice influence on Jaime and Cersei.' Tywin nodded. Everyone had heard of the Prince's quiet and scholarly disposition, much to the annoyance of the King, who wanted his son to be a warrior. 'The twins are very feisty anyway. Maybe the Prince could calm them down a bit.' she jested. 'Or maybe the Prince could become a bit feisty because of the babes.' he parried the joke. He rarely felt this good humored without Joanna at his side. I need you at my side, Joanna. he thought to himself. Joanna doesn't take well to commands. She's a true lioness, my soulmate...

Joanna felt a bit nervous. She had written a letter to Queen Rhaella, asking to be included in her household, and had received a gracious letter of acceptance. 'I hope we shall be good friends.' the letter ended. Joanna wasn't so sure. What if she messed up? As if sensing her disquiet, Aurelia murmured, 'Don't fret, my lady. You'll fit in fine, I'm sure.' Joanna smiled. She and Aurelia had grown quite close. Sighing, she whispered, 'Let us go, Tywin will be waiting.' And they hurried to get ready and go. Tywin and the rest of the household was already astride horses, except for the babes, who were in Tywin's arms. He handed the twins to Joanna. 'Look at them.' he whispered, awed. 'They always are within each other's arms, entwined.' 'They are our children, Tywin, of course they will be like us.' teased Joanna. Suddenly, Tywin's mood changed. 'Let us go.' he intoned solemnly. And so they set off for King's Landing.

Rhaegar was at the library, reading, as usual, when his nanny (I dunno what they call that in Westeros. :) entered the room hurriedly. 'Prince Rhaegar, why have you been here for all this time without me? I told you to inform me of your whereabouts!' she chided him. 'Come now,' she urged. 'The King has sent for you.' Rhaegar's heart sank. He kept his face composed. He had learnt not to betray his feelings after that unfortunate incident with the Kingsguard. Aerys had sought him out that day, unbeknownst to Rhaella and- Rhaegar shuddered and tried to block the memory. 'My Prince?' came the concerned voice of his nanny, Starlene. Rhaegar heaved a sigh of relief. He nodded meekly.

They reached the Throne Room, by which time he was trembling. His eyes met his mother's and he remembered what she had told him. 'Father isn't well, Rhaegar.' she had informed him. Yes, father wasn't well, he thought. Aerys fixed his gaze on his son. He smiled. Rhaegar loosened a bit. Father was fine; today, at least. 'Rhaegar.' he called affectionately. Rhaegar's eyes widened. He all but ran up the dais.

Rhaella saw her son run up to Aerys and stop short, as if realizing what he had done. What have you done, Aerys?, she thought sadly, noting his hesitant glance at the King. 'Come, son.' she beckoned . Docilely, he walked to his seat and sat, looking confused. 'Tywin Lannister is returning here, with his wife and children shortly.' she confided. 'Mother,' piped Rhaegar enthusiastically, 'May I see them?' 'Yes, of course you can, dear.' she responded. 'Do not act like a child!' admonished Aerys. 'You are the Crown Prince.' At that, he quietened, visibly drawing into himself. 'Yes, father.' he asserted. He looked down. 'Well' snapped Aerys, 'What are waiting for? Go!' he barked. He was distracted by the entry of Grand Maester Pycelle. 'Pardon me, Your Grace.' he apologized, bowing. 'a raven has arrived from Casterly Rock.' The King extended a hand for the letter.

'Your Grace,' he read, 'I am saddened to announce the death of my father, lord Tytos Lannister, Warden of the West. I am sorry to say that I will be arriving to King's Landing much later than I had planned, having a few affairs to set in order at Casterly Rock.

Ever your loyal servant,

Ser Tywin Lannister.'

The King appeared shocked for a time. Then, slowly, he came to his senses. 'He can't come, can he?' he breathed. 'Well, then, we'll go!' he declared. Turning to the Maester, he ordered 'Write a letter to Tywin Lannister. ' The Maester hurried to get quill, ink and parchment.

'Dear Tywin Lannister,' Aerys dictated, 'I and my family mourn with yours for your loss. May your father find peace with the Seven, where he belongs. As your lifelong friend, I feel that it is my duty to commiserate with your grief.

Also, if this is any consolation, I King Aerys Targaryen, Second of the name, lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, hereby name you Lord Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly rock and Warden of the West.

Your friend, now and always,

King Aerys Targaryen,

Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm.' he finished.

'Prepare to move the court to Casterly Rock.' he commanded, and left the room.


	6. Chapter 5:- Flash

(This is kinda a flashback, everyone, to make you understand the previous chapter.)

No sooner had they crossed the Lion's Mouth, a page came running over to Tywin. 'My Lord!' he exclaimed, a panicked look on his face. Joanna, alarmed, asked, 'What is it?' The boy panted 'Lord Tytos, he-' Tywin heard this exchange. 'Make haste for Casterly Rock.' he commanded.

Upon reaching Casterly Rock, they found Lord Tytos collapsed on the stairway to his mistress's chamber, Maester Frenken kneeling over him. Tywin rushed over to his father. 'Father!' he exclaimed. Maester Frenken, looking careworn, shook his head. 'Lord Tytos has left this world, My Lord.' he pronounced. Tywin bowed his head, an expression of abject despair on his face. Joanna touched his hand reassuringly.

Coming to his senses, he asked 'How did this happen?' Kevan, who was standing behind the Maester, unnoticed, informed: 'Father was going to visit his mistress, when I suddenly heard a choked shout. "Kevan!" he had shouted. By the time I got here, Father had already collapsed. So, I rushed and called for the Maester here.' 'Yes, Ser Kevan,' interrupted the Maester, 'But, he died before I could get here, from a burst heart.' Anguish passed through Tywin's features for the fraction of a second, before he gritted his teeth and growled 'Where is Besha?' (Besha is Tytos's mistress.) 'In her chambers, My Lord.' quivered Frenken.

Tywin stormed into Besha's chambers like an angry tempest. Besha, who was reclining on the bed, eyes closed, smiled at the sound, thinking it was Tytos. 'Tytos' she purred, rising from the sheets. At the sight of Tywin, she stopped short. 'What can I do for you, Young Lion?' she asked seductively. Tywin, face black like thunder, demanded, 'Those are my mother's jewels you are wearing. Take them off.' Besha, affronted, responded, 'Your father gave them to me, boy.' 'They belong to the Lady of Casterly Rock. Father might have treated you like a lady, but I know you are not.'

Saying that, he hauled Besha bodily down the stairs. 'You are hereby not allowed to set foot in Lannisport, save for one last time. You will confess your sins to each man here in the city on a Walk of Shame.' Besha's eyes widened. 'You cannot do this!' she protested. 'I can and I will.' he stated.

By that time, they had reached the bottom of the stairs. Besha stared at Tytos's body, shocked. Unfazed, Tywin declared, 'Kevan, lie Father in the Sept for the seven days of mourning.' Kevan obliged. Tywin called for the guards. They arrived, saluting. He handed Besha to them. 'Present her to Septa Rylena. Tell her to keep Besha isolated in a confined cell till she has confessed her sins. Once she has confessed, tell her to inform me.' he commanded them

In King's Landing, the court was in flurry, getting ready for the move to Casterly Rock. Rhaegar loved every moment of it. Yet, there was an undercurrent of something, some emotion Rhaegar couldn't fathom. Deep in thought, he wandered the Red Keep, silent as a ghost. Ser Barristan trailed behind the boy, unnoticed, so lost in thought was Rhaegar. Suddenly, he started running towards the courtyard. Barristan Selmy followed. Reaching the courtyard, the little prince stared at the billowing tents, lost in wonder. He turned to a servant. 'Can I touch them, my lady?' he asked innocently. The servant girl turned, about to laugh at him for having thought her a lady, but then saw who he was and blushed. 'Of course, My Prince.' she replied demurely, eyes cast down. Barristan was astounded. The Prince was so shy, well-mannered even with servants, and this was the son His Grace was ashamed of.

Rhaegar was excitedly playing with the rich fabric, when he suddenly stopped. 'Ser Barristan!' he exclaimed. 'Yes, My Prince.' he moved towards the boy. 'Were you standing there for a long time?' he awkwardly asked. The knight shook his head. 'No.' 'Can you do me a favor, Ser?' 'Of course.' Suddenly shy, the boy looked down. 'Mother said that Lord Lannister has two babies.' he stopped. Flustered, he rushed over the question. 'Can you teach me how to behave with them?' Shocked, Barristan laughed. 'I am sure your mother would teach that to you, My Prince, but if she does not, I will gladly help you.'

'Rhaegar!' Rhaegar heard his mother calling him. 'Thank you, Ser' he smiled sheepishly. Mother was in the courtyard now. Ser Barristan was struggling not to laugh. Rhaella saw them then. 'Get ready, dear.' she hurried the boy. His eyes sparkled. 'Are we going now, mother?' he asked happily. She nodded, smiling. 'Yes, little hero. We are leaving soon.' Rhaegar grinned, and ran off. Soon, he returned, almost bursting with excitement, clad in a doublet of red and black, with a crimson jerkin. 'Mother,' he bubbled, 'Can I ride a horse?' 'No, you may not.' responded Aerys, who had arrived there by then. Looking crestfallen, he quietened and followed his parents, getting into the carriage.

Rhaegar leaned his head out to look at the streets of King's Landing as the carriage started. He gasped. The streets were strewn with flowers, and smallfolk crowded the waysides cheering 'King Aerys! Long live His Grace!' People reached out to touch Rhaegar. Some even cheered him. Rhaegar beamed. He loved it. He made up his mind to mingle more with the smallfolk. They'll love it, and so will he. But will father allow it?

Tywin's guards had just dragged Besha off, when Maester Frenken entered. 'My Lord.' he announced his presence. Joanna had fainted when she saw what he had done to Besha. He had summoned the Maester to revive her. He was in a frenzy. 'Joanna!' he called, again and again. 'Joanna!' 'Lady Joanna will be well, My Lord.' assured the Maester. 'She is merely in shock.'

Joanna opened her eyes. 'Oh, Thank the Seven!' exclaimed Tywin, relieved. 'Joanna, are you alright?' She nodded, and stood. 'Tywin I am fine.' she replied. 'I am not saying that what you did was incorrect, I was merely shocked.' she assured him.

'My Lord.' Frenken hesitantly addressed him. 'There is a raven from King's Landing.' He handed the letter to Tywin, who looked at seal. The Targaryen seal. 'A letter from the King.' he announced. He broke the seal and read the letter. 'The King and his court will be arriving here in a fortnight's time.' he addressed everyone. Joanna looked worried. 'Why?' she asked, nervous. 'To commiserate with us for my father's death.' he tried to convince her, who was feeling dread.


	7. Chapter 6:- Funeral

Tywin entered the Sept. It was his turn to stand vigil for his father. He felt, not surprisingly, sad, yes, on the death of his father, but also felt quite relieved, for this left him with ample opportunity to deal with his father's unruly bannermen. Lord Tytos was not a strong man, and House Lannister had rather lost its prestige under his inept administration.

He came back to his senses when he saw that the Sept was beginning to fill up. His father had died seven days ago, and the funeral was was Westerosi tradition that the eldest son stand vigil during the funeral, and Tywin was trying to ignore the smell of decay which hung around the corpse. Joanna was looking at him, a bit bemused. He realized that face must be looking strange, so he turned away.

After the funeral, Tywin and Joanna were mobbed by many people, all offering meaningless platitudes. Joanna, being the lady she was, accepted them gracefully, but it was beyond Tywin's capabilities. He led her away discreetly, trusting Kevan to look after the self-proclaimed grieving masses.

'Tywin!' exclaimed Joanna chidingly. 'It is not proper to leave guests unattended at such a solemn occasion!' 'Tywin ignored her sermon. 'Is the castle prepared for the King?' he asked, trying to distract her. 'Yes, it is but-' Joanna was cut off by Tywin embracing her. 'You are my life, Joanna.' he declared.'Where are the babies?' 'In their nursery, Tywin.' I would like to see them.'

Joanna led the way to the nursery, where Cersei was fast asleep, and her brother was trying to free himself from her embrace. Joanna stepped into his field of vision, and instantly, he extricated himself with a surge of effort. Seeing Joanna, he tried to reach up, in vain. Joanna picked him up. 'There you go, darling boy.' she soothed. 'Don't coddle him. He is a Lannister.' admonished Tywin. 'He is my son. He is a babe, Tywin.' retorted Joanna, hugging the boy. Tywin sighed and nodded.

Joanna was surprised. Her husband was behaving strangely, to say the least. He looked relieved during the funeral. He had led her out of the Sept before it was over. Joanna was grateful for it, to be honest. It had been fraying her nerves to be a gracious hostess, but, it still wasn't proper. Then, unexpectedly, he had bared his feelings to her. She had been aware that Tywin was fond of her, but he had never been vocal about his emotions.

She thought about this for a long time. Finally, she understood, and was filled with fear. Tywin was again hatching a grand plan for his legacy, she thought. She prayed fervently to the Seven, hoping this was not true.


	8. Chapter 7:- Casterly Rock

Rhaegar was tremendously excited. They were nearing Casterly Rock, everyone said He bounced in his seat. 'Rhaegar, relax!.' His mother smiled. 'Look there.' He looked, and his eyes sparkled at the sight. They were at a cave, a huge gaping cavern. Its entrance was carved like a lion's teeth. When he looked inside, there were huge golden sandstone gates, carved with great red likenesses of lions.

Seeing Rhaegar's scrutiny, Aerys sneered 'Like the Lannisters, don't you?' Rhaegar stayed quiet; as the great gates were raised, and Lord Tywin and his retinue emerged. They all knelt, heads bowed. 'Rise, my lords, my ladies.' Rhaella commanded with poise. Fluidly, they rose. 'Your Grace, My Queen, My Prince, the hospitality of Casterly Rock is yours.' Lord Tywin bowed, and Lady Joanna curtsied. Rhaegar watched all this formality with an expression of wide-eyed wonder.

'Lord Tywin', asked Rhaella, 'Would you permit me to walk with you to your home?' 'Of course, My Queen.' Rhaegar felt uneasy. If Mother went with Lord Tywin, and Father with the Kingsguard, what was he to do? Someone touched his shoulder. Rhaegar looked up, surprised. It was Lady Joanna. 'Would you like to come with me, My Prince'? she asked. Rhaegar nodded dumbly. Lady Joanna soon put him at ease, asking about the court, his mother, the Kingsguard, and his life at King's Landing. He talked animatedly, much to Joanna's relief. She had feared that the Royal Family would be difficult to entertain, what with the eccentric King and the shy Prince. She came to an abrupt stop.

The Prince looked at her, confused. 'Would you like to the children when we get to Casterly Rock?' she asked gently. He nodded enthusiastically, then looked forlorn. 'What happened, My Prince?' 'I didn't bring anything!' he exclaimed. 'I'm sorry, My Lady.' Joanna laughed. 'It matters not.' she told him. They continued on to the Rock.

Rhaella watched her son go with Lady Joanna Lannister. He was apparently at ease, and chatted animatedly, which was surprising, for he had always been shy, and retreated into his even more these days, now that he knew of his father's condition. She sighed. She had failed at keeping him innocent. Forcing back the remorse that flooded her, she turned her attention to the lady, who had the grace to look interested. She would be good for him, Rhaella thought.

'Shall we, Your Grace?' She was jerked to the present by Tywin Lannister's voice. Regaining her composure she replied 'Yes, of course.' As they walked on steadily towards Casterly Rock, Rhaella took a deep breath. 'Aerys is steadily growing worse. I would advice you to keep him away from your wife. I heard him remark that it was a shame that he did not have his way with your wife during your wedding.' Tywin's face darkened. 'I'll be sure to follow your advice, Your Grace.'

Aerys had almost violated Lady Joanna during the bedding after Tywin and Joanna's marriage. Lord Tywin came to a gradual halt. 'There's Casterly Rock, Your Grace.' he told her, pointing. Rhaella focused her gaze on the castle and gasped

Casterly Rock was an immense, sculpted sandstone structure which looked like it was melded into the mountain. Beautiful as it was, Rhaella could plainly see that it was, first and foremost, a fortress. The imposing battlements towered over her. As she admired the Lannister stronghold, she saw her son arrive with Lady Joanna, looking excited. She heard Joanna saying, 'Look, My Prince, that's Casterly Rock.' Her son looked awestruck. 'It's wonderful, My Lady!' he exclaimed. She supposed it was, glinting golden-red in the sunlight, flowing buttresses arching to the sky. Lord Tywin interjected 'There you are, Joanna.' He caressed the words fondly. In the distance, she saw Aerys arriving.

As soon as Aerys reached the entrance to the castle, Lady Joanna and Lord Tywin ushered them in. 'Giving birth has rather diminished your charms, lovely Joanna. Not that you are unattractive, of course.' Aerys sniped. Tywin's face darkened, but Joanna soothed the tension. 'Children are more precious than mere beauty, Your Grace.' She replied in a pacifying tone. Rhaegar, unmindful of the underlying tension, queried 'May I see the babies, please, Lady Joanna?' She turned to him with a dazzling smile. 'Of course, Prince Rhaegar,' she replied. Aerys glared at her son, who shrank from his gaze.

They then entered the Great Hall, where a very ostentatious feast was laid out. The delicacies were too many to count. At a glance, she could see roast pike smothered in a spicy sauce, mushroom soup garnished with leeks, turkey, boiled neeps with roast boar, pitchers of fine Arbor Gold and Dornish Red, apple cider, hippocras, lemon cakes, tart and pumpkin pies. Tables were groaning, overloaded with food. It was exactly the type of lavish affair she had expected from the Lannisters.

Before everyone sat down to eat, she noticed Joanna Lannister discreetly exit the hall. She entered almost instantly, carrying her children with her. As she took her place as the hostess at the high table, Lord Tywin Lannister stood up. 'On behalf of my family, I would like to thank his Grace king Aerys Targaryen for being present here, along with Her Grace Queen Rhaella and the Crown Prince. Your presence during these troubled times truly means a lot to me.' He raised his glass. 'To the Royal Family!' Glasses clinked, and the feast had well and truly begun.

Joanna felt uneasy. The King was staring very intensely at her, the Seven alone know why. She met his gaze, glancing fleetingly at the Queen. She had an alarmed expression on her face, and Joanna flinched internally. She recalled the King's intense gazes at her, openly courting her over the Queen at King's Landing, remembered Tywin's angered glares. He had stormed over to her more than once, both of them united in their unofficial betrothal. In the end, incensed beyond belief, he had forgotten all propriety, and proposed to her publicly. She had blushed and accepted happily. scant weeks after that, they had wed.

Joanna shook herself out of her reverie as the Queen addressed her. 'Yes, your Grace?' She queried politely. 'Do you not have another daughter, Lady Joanna?' 'Yes, I do, Your Grace. Her name is Cynthia.' Sweet Cynthia. Joanna often thought about her little towheaded daughter, who loved scraping her knees and playing with swords. Any anger Joanna ever felt at her was always instantly snuffed out by one look in her deep lime green eyes. 'Ah, I see.' says the Queen. 'Where is the little lady, then?' 'In Dorne, with Princess Arielle.' 'She is barely 6, Your Grace.' Joanna continues. 'Of an age with Prince Rhaegar. I did not want to neglect and scare her during my confinement. 'I understand.' agrees the Queen. 'Childbirth is quite frightening.' she says. Joanna nods.

At that moment, King Aerys stood up, about to propose a toast. Joanna looked up. 'To the greatest beauty of our age.' He saluted. Joanna's stomach roiled. 'Lady Joanna, hostess of Casterly Rock! I must say, Tywin, you are indeed lucky to snag such a statuesque beauty,' he finished. Automatically, mechanically, Joanna stood, acknowledging the toast, all the while looking at Tywin. His face was a glacial mask, as the air turned rife with tension. 'Thank you, Your Grace.' he replied, with chilly courtesy. Joanna sighed. Not even a day had passed, yet, already, she was the object of a cold war...

 **Notes:**

So, did you guys like it? In my AU, Joanna married Tywin in 259 AC, due to which both Joanna and Tywin are older. Their ages are:- Joanna: 21 (266 AC), Tywin:- 35 (266 AC)


	9. Chapter 8:- News from North

Note:- In this AU, Joanna is not yet a very close friend of Rhaella's though she was at King's Landing before Jaime and Cersei's birth, preferring to remain at Tywin's side. Now, however, she is worried for him, and thus tries to befriend the Queen. Also, Prince Lewyn is 22 at this point, and does not become a Kingsguard until he's 26.

'Cynthia!' someone called. She turned, lost in thought. Cynthia was really enjoying life in Dorne, and had a deep love for the land, with its undulating deserts and its perpetual sunny days. Sunspear, the Martell castle, was truly picturesque, a dainty and graceful structure. Its tall spires flowed to the skies, emblazoned with the Martell sun and spear, along with the words of their house. 'Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken', it proclaimed proudly. 'Admiring the view, aren't you?' She nodded absently. A hand gently shook her shoulder.

'Cynthia. A raven is for you.' Interest quickly piqued, she queried, 'What is the news?' In response, Princess Elia handed over the letter to her. It was sealed with the red wax of her House. She tore it open, as Princess Elia laughed. 'Whoa, there. Easy.' Cynthia cared not. She focused her gaze on the parchment.

'Dearest Cynthia' it began. 'Daughter, I am glad beyond words to be able to inform you that on the 21st day of the 11th month on 266 AC, your mother gave birth to the twins Jaime and Cersei. However, I also bring dire tidings with this happy news. Your grandfather, Lord Tytos Lannister, passed away shortly after their birth from a burst heart. Taking this into consideration, I have instructed Princess Arielle to send you back immediately.' She did not read more than that, so overwhelmed was she. Cynthia's mind was a kaleidoscope of emotions. She was overjoyed that her brother and sister had been born but was saddened by the death of her grandfather, whom she had not been particularly close to, having spent most of her life in King's Landing, with her parents. Nevertheless, she was practically overflowing with excitement, grinning from ear to ear, despite the cold tone of the letter. 'Like what you see?' asked Elia playfully. Cynthia nodded vigorously and started blabbing excitedly 'I'm going home!' she enthused. 'To Father! And Mamma! And a baby brother and sister!' Her enthusiasm was infectious, and Elia found herself laughing along.

Cynthia looked quite fetching, in fact, with flushed rosy cheeks, disheveled golden hair, and clear, sparkling green eyes. Elia had often seen Cynthia beg her brother Oberyn for sword lessons scores of times. Oberyn had always laughed and refused, yet she had persisted, little spitfire that she was. Finally, Oberyn had found her one day,trying to disembowel a straw dummy. That day, he had laughingly given her his consent.

Now, she was a budding warrior, her long tapering fingers callused with daily training. She was actually giving Oberyn a decent fight in the recent days. Elia laughed out loud, a chiming sound that echoed through the room. Cynthia turned to her, surprised. 'Lord Tywin would indeed be displeased to see his daughter as a swordswoman.' Cynthia shrugged. 'He will have to accept me for who I am.'

The door opened and Oberyn chimed in. 'Spoken like a true warrior!' Cynthia bowed theatrically. 'Thank you, Prince Oberyn,' Oberyn grinned, then sobered up. 'Mother's sent for all of us.' At that, Cynthia leaped up from the bed, and Elia rose immediately. It was a measure of the respect the Dornish Princess commanded that everyone was instantly alert.

They all trooped out of Elia's room quietly and proceeded in an orderly manner to the Ruling Lady's solar. 'What has mother called us for?' asked Elia. 'Something about Lord Lannister, I think.' mumbled Oberyn. 'Father?' inquired Cynthia. Her brother nodded and was about to say something when they spotted Arthur Dayne, a boy of thirteen who squired for Prince Lewyn Martell.

Elia smiled at her oldest friend, which, of course, led to merciless teasing. 'Elia's Sweetheart', Oberyn had dubbed him, though Cynthia was also quite close to Arthur. Indeed, she called out to him, 'Arthur! Are you busy?' He nodded. 'I need to clean the Prince's armor. However, I can spare time for our lesson.' Ah, so that was the secret to Cynthia's success. Secret lessons withe Arthur Dayne, she mused. Arthur was quite a swordsman, besting full-grown men at times. Elia smirked at Cynthia, and Oberyn glared at her.

Soon, they reached the Princess's solar. Oberyn knocked at the door, three impatient knocks in quick succession. 'Come in.' came a lilting voice. Mother's voice. They entered the solar together. Princess Arielle turned to Cynthia. 'I am happy and sad for you in equal measure, my child.' Cynthia bowed her head. 'Thank you, Your Grace.' she replied faintly. The Princess then focused her attention on her children. 'I have news for you, my darlings.' she announced.

Oberyn, ever impatient asked, 'What is it?' 'Letters for you from Doran in Godsgrace.' Doran, her elder brother, was squiring in Godsgrace for Lord Eric Gargalen, father's brother. Her father had died in the war of the Ninepenny Kings. Oberyn grabbed the envelope. 'Elia!' she called. Elia went to her side. 'My child, would you like to be with Cynthia for a while longer?' Nonplussed, Elia nodded. 'Good.' smiled Arielle. 'Even I miss Joanna very much. I heard that the Royal Family was also at Casterly Rock after Lord Tytos's death.' She looked to Cynthia for confirmation, who nodded. Lord Tywin's letter had included news of the Royal visit, too, but she had skipped it at the first read, being anxious for her mother. 'Yes, your father's letter mentioned that.' Arielle remarked. Then, she smiled. 'Get ready, my dears, we all are going to Casterly Rock with Cynthia.'


	10. Chapter 9:- Secrets

Rhaegar was shocked. Father had toasted lady Joanna right in front of Mother! He sat stock-still for a moment, in great confusion. Finally, his impulsive side won out, and he rushed to his mother. She was the only one who was unfazed by this display. She sat, serene, and looked surprised when Rhaegar ran up to her. 'Mamma!' he called out. 'Sweetling, what is the matter?' Then, seeing the alarm on his face, she smiled. 'Rhaegar, it is customary to toast the Lady of the castle by the guest at such feasts.' 'Oh'. Rhaegar visibly relaxed, and Rhaella rose. 'Come son. Let us talk to our hosts.'

Her words had the desired effect, for her son had taken a shine to Lady Joanna, and he bounded along, happily chattering all the while. She caught little snippets of his monologue like 'Mother', 'Lady Joanna', 'Friends', and nodded along, a placid smile on her face.

Inside, though, her mind was in turmoil. Aerys had made no secret of his interest in Lady Joanna, and the atmosphere between him and Lord Tywin seemed tense, to say the least. Lady Joanna needed to be warned about court, Rhaella thought. She was merely a passing acquaintance, but it was Rhaella's opinion that everyone needed to be protected from Aerys. Rhaegar suddenly stopped, looking up at her worriedly. Rhaella forced herself not to think of Lady Joanna Lannister, and turned her attention to her son.

'Mother,' he asked solemnly, 'Why does Father hate Lord Tywin Lannister so?' Rhaella fumbled about, looking for something to say, finally settling on the words 'Your father and Lord Tywin had a quarrel, sweetling. It's nothing serious.' He did not look convinced, but was prevented from asking further by the sight of Lady Joanna elegantly dipping into a curtsy. 'Your Grace, My Prince.' she greeted.

Rhaella drank in the tall, graceful form of Lady Joanna Lannister. She was truly beautiful, and seemed kind, too. As Rhaella watched, Lady Joanna asked Rhaegar 'Is Casterly Rock to your liking, My Prince?' He nodded vigorously. 'It's beautiful, My Lady!' he exclaimed. Joanna turned to Rhaella. 'The King honored me today, Your Grace. An honor I do not deserve.' Nor need, thought Rhaella. 'My husband admires you, My Lady.' she replied nonetheless. 'Call me Joanna, Your Grace.' the Lady requested. Rhaella nodded. 'Very well, Joanna.'

Suddenly, an orange cat appeared and nuzzled itself to the lady. Lady Joanna laughed. 'Buttercup,' she chided gently, 'You are _not_ to wander here and there.' Joanna turned, about to ask Aurelia to put the cat to bed, she heard the twins cry, as the Prince asked 'Is the cat yours, my lady?' She nodded absently, and the Queen reproached her son 'Rhaegar!' Instantly, the boy turned, looking contrite. 'I am sorry, My Lady.' he mumbled. 'It's all right.' she replied, smiling, as she rocked the twins gently to sooth them. Jaime calmed instantly, needing only his mother's embrace. He was always the less demanding of the two, though, and Cersei, too, quietened eventually. The Prince was looking curiously at the babies.

Queen Rhaella suddenly came closer to Joanna. 'Your grace?' she asked, arching a delicate eyebrow in question. Casting a lilac eye on her son, the Queen whispered, 'You'd best be careful, Joanna. My husband isn't used to being refused. You've already eluded him once.' _Take care to elude him again_ , hung unsaid in the air. Joanna shivered involuntarily.

Cynthia and Elia rushed about in their chamber, packing their belongings hurriedly. They were due to depart for Casterly Rock the next day. Cynthia, true to her nature was very excited about returning home. Elia asked 'What is Casterly Rock like?' At the mention of her home, Cynthia brightened, and launched into an enthusiastic litany of the wonders of the Westerlands. Elia listened attentively, and queried, 'Do you not like Dorne?' 'Of course I do!' she retorted. Suddenly, she flushed. 'What is it?' inquired Elia.

Cynthia did not reply, instead turned and greeted, 'Hello, Arthur.' Elia smiled. 'Are you going tomorrow?' he asked. Cynthia nodded, looking downcast all of a sudden. Arthur laughed. 'One would think that you were _leaving_ home, not going back.' 'I am leaving, am I not?' she snapped back. 'Come with me.' Arthur beckoned to Cynthia. She followed him. So did Elia, without their knowledge.

They stopped at a secluded glen and drew their wooden swords. Arthur lead Cynthia through an elaborate dance, until, at last, the girl yielded, exhausted. 'You are improving.' Arthur complimented her. 'Thank you.' she replied graciously, bowing. Arthur laughed again. 'You are a good pupil. I shall miss you, Cynthia.' he drawled sadly. Spontaneously, Cynthia hugged him. 'I'll be sure to write.' she promised. Then, suddenly smiling, teasing, she commanded, 'Be sure to become a legendary knight, okay? And show me Dawn someday. Seems a great sword.' 'Yes it is. I shall do as you say, hoping to be worthy of it someday.' he replied. 'You are. You will be.' she stated confidently. 'Am I?' he asked. Laughing, they parted.

Elia found herself envying their easy camaraderie. Everyone acted deferentially around her, for she was a Princess of Dorne. Cynthia was different. Perhaps because she, too, was of one of the Great Houses. Elia sighed, and walked back to her rooms. Cynthia was waiting there. 'Cynthia?' Elia called. She was looking particularly curious. 'Do you know anything about babies?' she queried, rushing over her words. Elia shook her head, amused. 'No, Why?' Cynthia shrugged. 'Just nervous.' she answered. 'Oh? You have a- brother? sister? The babe is not going to eat you, you know.' Elia teased her. Cynthia looked wounded. 'A brother and a sister.' was all she uttered. Oh. Twins. Elia thought. 'I don't want to hurt them!' she exclaimed. 'Don't worry.' Elia reassured her. 'It's natural, alright?'

Cynthia was not to be pacified easily. 'The Royal Family?' she asked, worriedly biting her bottom lip. 'I heard the King doesn't like Father.' That's putting it mildly, thought Elia. The King's hatred of his Hand was so potent that it was common talk even in Dorne, which was usually removed from the affairs of the Realm. Elia almost flinched. King Aerys Targaryen was renowned for his _fondness_ for the Lady Joanna Lannister. The words were at her tongue when she checked herself and shook her head. 'It will be alright, Cynthia.' she reassured the younger girl. After all, how was she to tell a 6-year-old child that the King was losing his mind and was paranoid about Lady Joanna? Little did she know that another child, same age as Cynthia, was struggling with the knowledge of the same...


	11. Chapter 10:- First Giimpse

Rickard Stark sat in his Solar, lost in thought. King Aerys Targaryen was nothing short of deranged, if could believe in Maester Jacelyn. His reverie was interrupted when a knock sounded at his door. 'Come in', he beckoned. Lyarra, his beloved wife, entered. 'Rickard…' she entreated. He shook his head. 'No.' He knew what was in her mind, knew it was futile to refuse her. It was a royal invitation, and, as such, tantamount to an order.

Yet, the wolfsblood in him longed to refuse. Thus, stubbornly, he persisted. 'I will _not_ accompany you to Casterly Rock. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. Besides, he thought, I do not fancy breaking bread with those pompous Lannisters. 'Oh, come on, Rick.' she countered, 'Your brother Jon shall do fine.' Jon Stark will be just fine, he knew. But, Rickard was ready to go to any lengths to avoid the power hungry, grasping Lannisters and their ilk.

'Lyarra-' he pleaded. 'Rickard Stark. All the Lords Paramount and their bannermen are to be present at Casterly Rock two moons from now. You _do not_ wish to incur the King's wrath. So, stop pouting, and get ready. _Now._ ' Lyarra was always strong willed, Rickard knew. He knew that she was probably better suited to Lordship than him. Even so, it irked him sometimes. Though, he conceded, she had a point. If you incur a mad Targaryen King's wrath, you and your family could find themselves short their heads.

'Fine, Lya.' he asserted, having no choice. 'Good.' she replied approvingly. She then walked out of Rickard's Solar, holding the door open.

Then, still in plain sight, she turned and instructed a servant 'Ready the children. Lord Stark is ready.' Rickard was confused for an instant, before realizing what was afoot. 'Lya!' he exclaimed. She stood at the door of his Solar, looking at him boldly. 'Best get ready, My Lord', she lilted cheekily. 'Gods,' thought Rickard, what a woman.

Lyarra strode briskly through the hallways, finally stopping at the nursery. 'Nan!' she called. Nan, often referred to as Old Nan, had been a resident of Winterfell since she was a young girl, which was too many years ago to count. Lyarra felt a rush of affection towards the woman, for she was indispensable to her, minding the children efficiently. Lyarra cast an eye about, looking for her. She found Nan next to little Ben, just over three moons old. She sighed. She had a veritable army of children, little hellions all of them.

Brandon, called Bran, was the eldest, all of seven. He was quite an active boy, taking well to swords. Eddard, often known as Ned, was her second son. He was a sweet, shy boy, too solemn for his age. He was only five, after all. And then came Lyanna. She smiled. Her little wild wolf. All of three, and already running after Bran and Ned for a sword. Last of all was Benjen Stark. He was cute and adorable, well developed for his age, if a little fussy. Lyarra sighed with satisfaction, happy with her lot in life. After all, what more could a Lady want, apart from this?

She busied herself with the children, who were buzzing around, excited for a trip. She led them to the wheelhouse. Fortunately, she had been prepared for departure since the raven arrived, or it would have been horrendous. Lyarra shifted impatiently. Where was Rickard? Finally, she saw her husband emerge, face carefully blank, dressed in a fine doublet of white and gray, the Stark colors. She winced. She would have to convince of the wisdom of an alliance with the Lannisters, she knew…

Joanna stood in the rookery, letter in hand. It was sealed with the Martell sun and spear, and she anticipated what was written in it eagerly. She broke the seal hurriedly.

 _Dear Joanna,_ the letter began, _Congratulations to you on the birth of your children. Cynthia seems quite excited to meet her siblings._ Joanna smiled. Cynthia always was very excitable by nature, and had wanted to become a big sister for ages. Joanna continued reading the letter. _Jo_ , she read, _I feel I must warn you that Cynthia's becoming quite a fine swordswoman._

Gods, she thought Joanna. How's Tywin going to take this? Joanna was quite happy with the turn of events, though, for she thought that her daughter, at least, deserved a free life, unrestrained by social constraints. Joanna concentrated, yet again, on the letter. _I grieve with you and yours for the loss of Lord Tytos._ Joanna almost rolled her eyes. It was a well meant platitude, yet a platitude nonetheless. _However,_ she read further, _I am glad to inform you that I, along with Elia and Oberyn, are arriving to Casterly Rock in about a moon's turn, having already reached the Riverlands. Looking forward to seeing you._

 _With Love,_

 _Arielle Martell._

Reading the ending, Joanna grinned. Having her girlhood friend at Casterly Rock with her would be a rare joy, indeed. She would be grateful if Cynthia was arriving too, for she wanted her to meet her siblings. However, she was at her wit's end on getting Tywin to accept his warrior girl of a daughter. Joanna would have to work on that, she thought.

'Good tidings, Joanna?' someone asked. Startled, Joanna turned, gazing at the Queen. Her courtesies returned quickly, though, and she bobbed a hurried curtsy. 'To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Your Grace?' she asked. 'Rhaegar wanted to look at the ravens.' the Queen stated simply.

Indeed, the Crown Prince was peering rather inquisitively at the ravens, Maester Frenken hard pressed to answer the boy's eager queries. 'However, as I was asking before, did the letter bring good news?'

Joanna nodded. 'Oh, yes. Yes, Your Grace.' she replied. 'Cynthia's returning home. Princess Arielle Martell and her children are accompanying her.

'Oh.' the Queen nodded. 'Did you find a way to solve the problem we were speaking about earlier?' she asked. What? Joanna thought. 'Your Grace, I-' she started, then remembered. Oh, Gods. _The King's, uh, affections_ were the problem. 'No, Your Grace.' she replied. 'Best do soon.' advised the Queen.


	12. Chapter 11:- Homecoming

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"One month later…/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"Rhaegar was exploring the turrets of Casterly Rock, when he suddenly saw a procession of carriages, one bearing the banner of a sun-and-spear. Sun and spear, Rhaegar mused. Sunspear. Mother had told him that there were Dornish people coming, along with Lady Joanna's daughter. Rhaegar ran down the turret, startling the guard keeping watch. 'Seven hells!' he exclaimed. Rhaegar jumped back. 'My apologies, Ser.' he mumbled. The guard stared at him, as he ran, picking up pace quickly. 'Your Grace?' he questioned./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"Rhaegar, in his excitement, did not hear the man's surprised gasp. He did not stop till he reached his mother's chambers. Rhaella was standing at the window, looking out at the Sunset Sea. She turned at the sound of Rhaegar's footsteps and smiled. 'Good morning, little hero. Have you broken your fast?' He shook his head. 'Mama, there are many carriages arriving here!' he exclaimed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"'You said-' he was cut off mid-sentence by the arrival of a Kingsguard, who bowed. 'Your Grace, Lady Joanna has informed that the Dornish Princess, her entourage and Lady Cynthia will be arriving soon, in an hour or two.' 'Thank you, Ser Barristan.' Rhaella replied. She held out her hand. 'Come, Rhaegar.' He took it obediently. Soon, mother and son were at the Great Hall, eating companionably, Rhaella making small talk with Joanna. Rhaegar sat close to her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"Perhaps, she thought, I coddle him too much. She sighed. She did not have a choice. Having finished eating, she stood, and strode from the Hall, her son following closing behind. Aerys was slowly losing control, and she was the only shield her son had against this hostile world. Apart from that, he was the anchor she had to this world, to sanity. He smiled up innocently at her, bounding off happily. She took a deep breath. Hers was a stormy family. One day, she thought. One day will come for us all…/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"Elia stumbled a little. 'Oh!' apologized Cynthia. 'I'm sorry!' Elia shook her head. She really did not mind Cynthia's horseplay. Cynthia needed to let off some steam, and it distracted Elia from the monotony of the journey in the wheelhouse. The long travel made her feel fatigued, disoriented and dizzy. Her health had always beenspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" frail/span, as her mother put it, and travel only increased her difficulties./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"Fortunately, they had already passed the giant, gaping cavern called the Lion's Mouth. Casterly Rock was just a short distance away. Cynthia was literally bouncing in her seat. Suddenly she grinned, pointing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"Ah, Elia thought, there it is. Casterly Rock exactly matched Cynthia's descriptions, a giant, arching structure. However, there was something rustic, almost natural to the castle. The wheelhouse finally came to a blessedly smooth stop. In a jiffy, Cynthia was out. Elia laughed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"Cynthia literally tore out of the stupid wheelhouse, grinning from ear to ear. She was finally home! Instantly, her mother wrapped her in a hug. 'I missed you, my little tempest.' she whispered. Hearing her voice made Cynthia feel warm inside. She slowly let go of Mother, and looked at Father, who nodded, eyes twinkling. He was in a good mood today. Cynthia dared to hope for some affection./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"'Cynthia.' he greeted, coldly as ever, as if they had last seen each other at breakfast. She swallowed her disappointment . She had been foolish to hope, after all. 'Rest a little, then get ready. We have a feast at sundown.' he declared. Cynthia nodded, bowing her head. Waving at Elia and Oberyn, she ran inside, collapsing on her bed, and slept soundly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"Joanna laughed. Arielle was regaling her with stories of Cynthia's exploits in Dorne. 'Arielle' she gasped. 'I don't know how you managed her.' 'I don't, either.' Arielle retorted. 'Come.' Joanna beckoned her friend inside. '/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"Mother, Lady Joanna,' asked Arielle's daughter, Elia, 'Where's Cynthia?' 'Upstairs.' Joanna directed her. 'She was tired. I suppose she tired you out with her antics, too?' Elia nodded. 'She was quite boisterous, My Lady.' 'She usually is.' Joanna smiled. 'You can join her in her rooms. The girl left them gratefully./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"Joanna and Arielle had a nice time catching up with each other, when Joanna suddenly stood. 'I need to prepare for the feast, Arielle.' she explained. 'I am sorry for taking up so much of your time.' 'Not at all, Jo.' her friend rejoined courteously. 'Let me accompany you.' The two friends walked side by side to the kitchens./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"Oberyn Martell, meanwhile, had sneaked out of his mother's careful scrutiny, and was meandering in Casterly Rock's glass gardens, looking at the lush flora of the greenhouse. He heard a childish voice recite 'Honeysuckle, Peonies, Moon Orchids, Magnolia, and-' he cut off in thought. 'What did Maester tell me about this?' he wondered aloud. 'It's a foxglove flower.' piped in Oberyn. The boy turned. He was younger than Oberyn, about Cynthia's age. He looked… foreign. 'You look stranger than most Westerosi.' remarked Oberyn. 'Are you Essosi?' he asked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"Rhaegar, flummoxed at the unexpected question, shook his head, wondering who this strange person was./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"Then, it hit him. This was a Dornish boy, who was peering at him. Probably Prince Oberyn. 'No.' the Prince (if it span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"was /spanhim.) concluded. 'You are Westerosi. Maesters are found only there.' Rhaegar was quite befuddled. Were the Dornish not Westerosi?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"Nonetheless, he inclined his head. 'An honor, Prince Oberyn.' The Prince looked at him. 'The honor is mine-' 'Rhaegar.' he supplied. 'Rhaegar.' Oberyn repeated./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"Just then, the sound of footsteps came. Rhaegar glanced around nervously. It was, indeed, a search party. 'Rhaegar!' his mother called, apparently angry. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"'Rhaegar Targaryen, answer me this instant!'/span Her ultimatum was followed by Ser Gerold Hightower insistently calling, 'Prince Rhaegar!' Rhaegar looked at Prince Oberyn, who was gaping at him. 'Well' thought Rhaegar, 'You are certainly no help.' He sighed, and turned to face the fury./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"Rhaella, it turned out, was more concerned than angry. After a superficial telling-off, she asked 'Who is this?', arching an eyebrow at the Dornish Prince. 'Oberyn Martell, Your Grace.' he introduced himself. 'Right, Rhaegar, Oberyn, best get ready. The feast is about to start.' Rhaegar nodded. As soon as Rhaella's back was turned, he winked at Oberyn and allowed himself to be led away by Ser Harlan Grandison. 'See you at the feast.' he promised./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"Sure enough, Rhaegar was at the feast, talking to Cynthia, when Oberyn walked in, firmly escorted by Mother and Lady Joanna, who was carrying her twins with her. Queen Rhaella was sitting next to Cynthia and Rhaegar, keeping a watchful eye on them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"Oberyn sauntered over to them, grinning, as Arielle and Joanna sat next to the Queen. Cynthia was frankly fascinated by her siblings, who were, surprisingly, awake for the feast. Elia joined her, cooing over the babies./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"Suddenly, the little boy- Jaime? Squirmed, reaching out and grabbing Rhaegar's silvery blond hair. 'Jaime!' reproached Cynthia. Instantly, he let go. 'Sorry,' apologized Cynthia. 'He's just curious.' Indeed, the boy was staring quite intently at the silvery tendrils of Rhaegar's hair in his hands./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"They all laughed, even the ladies. 'Well,' giggled Rhaegar, 'I think I will like you, Jaime. I quite admire your spirit.' The little boy gurgled, and the feast went merrily on its way, exhausting everyone at the end./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p 


	13. Chapter 12:- Two Corners

Back to Dorne...

Prince Lewyn was restlessly pacing the floor of his Solar. He had recently received a raven from Arielle, bidding him to call for a meeting of the Dornish Lords to inform them of the perilous mental state of the Seven Kingdom's sovereign. Deeply puzzled, he had done so, for she was the Ruling Princess of Dorne, and he was bound to her will. Today, the summit was to take place. He had sent Arthur Dayne to scout for for the arriving Lords. As Lewyn scanned his field of sight, he saw Arthur run towards him. 'Ser!' he exclaimed. 'I saw the yellow lemons of House Dalt, the golden quill of House Jordayne, the crowned skull of House Manwoody, the cockatrice of House Gargalen, and-'

The boy was shifting from foot to foot, grinning. Lewyn smiled. 'I take it that your brother is arriving?' Alnair Dayne had sent him a salutary missive informing Lewyn of his arrival a fortnight ago. Arthur nodded vigorously. 'Yes, Ser.' Well, thought Lewyn, at least I'll have one friend with me to weather what is coming. Adrian Gargalen and he, though good brothers, were not close. He felt his mood lift a little. 'What about the other Houses?' he asked. 'Most of them were too distant for me to see, Ser, but I saw the portcullis of Yronwood.' he replied. Uh-oh. Martells and Yronwoods were almost sworn enemies, and would have been, if not for ther civilizing influence of Targaryens.

'Ser?' queried Arthur. 'Why is Father not coming? Why is he sending Alnair?' Why indeed, mused Lewyn. 'Lords usually prepare their heirs by sending them to events such as this.' he placated the young squire. 'That's all.' 'Oh.' he assented. Suddenly, he brightened. 'There he is!' he called. 'Whoa.' restrained Lewyn. 'Relax.' The usually sober boy was in a joyful mood.

As Alnair Dayne cantered to a halt and dismounted, he smiled at his little brother. 'Could hear you shouting for miles. That excited, brother? Didn't think that my stolid little brother could holler that much...' he winked, as Arthur flushed a dark red. 'The other Lords are quite behind me, Lewyn. You'll have to wait a little.' Lewyn nodded tersely. Spontaneously, Alnair embraced his childhood friend, who relaxed visibly. 'Fear not. There will be no bloodshed.' he reassured him. 'Alnair?' questioned Arthur. 'Where is Father?' Alnair grinned. 'I finally persuaded him that I was old enough for embassies like this one, at 21.' Arthur nodded seriously. 'Lighten up, little brother. I swear I fail to understand how you and Ashara got along so splendidly.' He laughed, shaking his head.

Arthur's thoughts immediately turned to his feisty sister. He and Ashara were polar opposites in nature. Already growing into a tall, raven-haired beauty according to Alnair, Ashara was everything he was not. His ebullient, charming, happy-go-lucky sister was the life of Starfall. He could picture her there, even now, clinging precariously to the Palestone Sword on a dare. She and Arthur had found Dawn, the ancestral sword of the Daynes, once, hidden carefully in his sheath at the armory. He had vowed then and there that the greatsword would be his one day, and she had laughed good naturedly.

Wistfully, he thought of Starfall, his home, and Allyria, the sister he barely knew. She had been barely 3 moons old, when he had to squire at Sunspear, not more than a week after their Mother's funeral. He winced. It wasn't her fault. He would like to see her again... His brother's voice cut into his thoughts. 'Arthur? You OK? You look lost.' Arthur shook his head. They were at the Great Hall. Prince Lewyn opened the gates and Lord Yronwood stalked inside, followed closely by the other Lords. They sat on the rich upholstery as Prince Lewyn went through the formalities, and the meeting to decide Dorne's fate began.

Returning to Casterly Rock...

Aerys sat in Casterly Rock's luxurious gardens, watching his wife socializing with Joanna Lannister. The sight of Joanna aroused something fierce in him. Was it merely juvenile infatuation, or something more? He would never know. Tywin had taken _his_ Joanna away. Tywin. How could he have done something like this? They had been the best of friends during the days of their boyhood, days of innocence. Now, even his erstwhile friend was plotting against him, plotting his way into power.

Did he think that Aerys had not heard the whispers, the rumors, that he, the King of the Seven Kingdoms was mad? The burden of a sovereign was a lonely one, Aerys knew. The best way to deal with it was constant vigilance, for even his family and his fate were conspiring against him. Rhaella, his sister-wife was, as yet, incapable of giving the Prince Who Was Promised. She had had several stillbirths and miscarriages since the birth of Rhaegar.

And Rhaegar, his son... He tried to love the boy, and did love him, in a way. The boy had been extremely loyal to him, though bookish to a fault. Now, recently though, he was reserved and skittish with Aerys since the incident with Rhaella. Aerys remembered his desperate query, 'Why do you hate me?' he had asked. 'What can I do to make you love me?' Aerys had longed to shout and scream at him that his being a warrior was mandatory for the survival of the Targaryen dynasty, but had restrained himself with difficulty. Rhaegar was his son, after all, however inadequate he may be. Aerys needed to have a word with Rhaella about his childish conduct. He was the Blood of the Dragon, and the Dragon did not balk.

Rhaegar tried to swallow his discomfort. His father's sudden appearance had transformed a fun day into an anxious one. He could not seem to lower his guard with the King. 'The Dragon has three heads.' Father had insisted. What had that meant? Rhaegar shifted, unsettled, all senses alert, staring at his Father. Cynthia seemed to notice his unease, for she had left Oberyn's side and was coming to him, laughing, as Oberyn tried to tickle her. 'Rhaegar!' she called, but he did not hear.

Cynthia looked in the direction Rhaegar was staring, unresponsive. She saw a man with long silver-blond hair, flanked by two knights. The King. When she was wondering about the inexplicable change in her friend's behavior, a Lannister man-at-arms ran into the garden. 'Your Grace, My Ladies!' he called. 'We sighted the wagons of various Lords!'

Joanna immediately sprang to her feet, Rhaella with her. 'Your Grace, excuse me.' she requested courteously. Rhaella nodded. Joanna all but ran inside the Keep, where she was joined by Tywin. 'Relax Joanna. We already had everything prepared.' She nodded tensely. 'I'll get Jaime and Cersei. Tell the Septa to ready Cynthia.' Tywin nodded his assent. Thus they parted ways.

Scarcely two hours later, a fresh-looking Cynthia, accompanied by Rhaegar, Elia and Oberyn trailed beyond Arielle, Rhaella and Joanna, who had the babies, to go welcome the visiting Lords. All of them were officially coming to Casterly Rock to renew their oaths of alliance and fealty, but the Ladies were aware of the rivalry between several Noble Houses, and each was anxious, watchful eyes on their oblivious children, as the sound of chariot wheels and galloping horses could be heard from the Great Gate...

 **Notes:**

The name I picked for Arthur's brother, Alnair, is the name of a star. I found it in Ramzes's stories, and I liked it, so... I really do hope that I've done justice to Arthur's, Lewyn's, Alnair's (he's not really OC, it's cannon that Arthur has an older brother, who was Heir to Starfall, and maybe Edric Dayne's father...) and Aerys's characters. Comment below in case of any kudos/concrit. No flames, please.


	14. Chapter 13:- Joy, and dread

Ch-16

Joy, and dread

Joanna sighed. Feasts were exhaustive and this one was worse than usual. She had lost count of hostile exchanges between the Lords. High Lords they were, yet they squabbled like children over a piece of fruit; in this case, the Realm. The Queen, sitting next to her, shot her a look of sympathy. Cynthia and Rhaegar, she saw, were coming near them, and a Lady was accompanying them. Joanna rose. 'Cynthia, come sit with me. Take care of the twins.' She obeyed instantly, smiling happily.

Joanna turned to the Lady, doubtless one of the visiting ones. 'My Lady. How can I be of service?' she asked. 'Lady Joanna,' the other woman hesitated, clearly troubled. 'Rickard-' she stopped. Joanna was puzzled. Cynthia's voice caught her attention. 'Mother,' she stated, oddly mature, 'This is Lady Lyarra Stark. She wanted to meet you.' Not for the first time, Joanna was grateful for her little tempest's bubbly, curious nature.

Her attention went to Lady Stark, who nodded at Cynthia's statement. 'I merely wanted to apologize for the strife between our houses, My Lady, and congratulate you on the birth of your children.' The Lady explained. Joanna nodded. 'Thank you, Lady Lyarra. A pleasure to meet you.' She acknowledged. Inwardly, she thought, Pleasure, indeed. This woman and her family had a long standing war with House Lannister. It is my responsibility to heal the rift, Joanna resolved. Allies were necessary, at this juncture more than any other.

Watching Joanna socialize with the Starks, Tywin felt a stab of concern for her. The chilly Lords from the cold North unsettled him. They seemed like fish out of water here in the South. Tywin knew of their standoffish, over-honorable behavior. Lords Paramount though they were, they had little to no connection in the affairs of the Iron Throne.

Rickard Stark made no secret of his distaste for Tywin, and watching his wife interact with Lord Stark's lady made him want to intercede. With great effort, he restrained, going inside his mind. He had other worries. The King's paranoia was growing exponentially, getting ever more difficult to restrain…

Behind the scenes, in Dorne;

As soon as Lewyn had briefed the Dornish Lords about the situation in the Seven Kingdoms, a buzz of voices broke out. Lewyn stood. 'My Lords!' he shouted, banging his fist on the table. Every head turned towards him, and he felt uneasy, for it was Arielle who should have been here, for this was her responsibility, as Princess of Dorne.

Well, he thought, Arielle wasn't here, and he would have to do. So, he plunged on. 'The question of the hour is extremely important.' 'What is it?' enquired Alnair. _You already know what it is,_ Lewyn thought. He knew the Alnair was just prompting him, easing him into the role that had been thrust onto him. With trepidation, Lewyn asked 'Should Dorne secede? Will it be right for us?' He felt that it was his duty to caution them of the risk they would take, should Dorne secede.

'The Targaryens are kin to us Martells, and we to the rest of Dorne. If we-' Lord Yronwood cut him off. 'Kin?' he asked. 'Maesters can have their history. What matters is the present.' He boomed. 'I care for history no more than you, My Lord,' Lewyn rejoined. 'The Targaryens are dragonkings no more.' Put in Lord Blackmont. 'I am well aware of that, My Lord,' interjected Alnair, ever the voice of reason.

Hoary old Lord Dalt had heard enough. 'Even dragons could not subdue Dorne.' He spat. 'Green boys care not for Dornish honor.' 'Well, this _green boy_ cares about the people of Dorne, My Lord. Like it or not, it is not safe to secede from the Kingdoms with the Princess in the Westerlands, within reach of the King.' Cut in Alnair, livid.

Arthur looked at his brother admiringly. He had always admired Alnair's strength, his conviction. He turned his attention back to the meeting. Prince Lewyn was on his feet. 'Perhaps it is wise to wait till the Princess returns.' He suggested gently. Such was the respect for Princess Arielle that all the Lords agreed that the decision can be taken later, with her present. 'Of course,' invited Prince Lewyn, 'You are welcome to stay here as our honored guests, My Lords and Ladies.'

In the general hustle and bustle of departing nobility, Prince Lewyn turned to Arthur. 'Well', the Prince remarked, 'That went better than expected.' Arthur blanched, aghast. 'Better, Ser? That nearly came to bloodshed.' Lewyn smiled at the boy's innocence. 'Nearly, lad. That's why it went better than expected. No bloodshed.' Lewyn left the boy there. 'What might Arielle think? He mused.

Arielle Martell, meanwhile, was finally exiting the Great Hall of Casterly Rock after enduring the infernal feast. Cynthia, Elia, Oberyn and Rhaegar Targaryen were running around blissfully, happy and carefree. Arielle envied their artless joy. She was weighed down by her duties, Joanna filled her days with her children. Arielle grinned. Joanna did seem quite happy. The Queen, though, was another story. Arielle made up her mind to pay a call to Jo in the nursery, and Queen Rhaella, too. This is a good time to solidify friendships as any, she decided.

Cynthia and Oberyn were enthusiastically whacking straw dummies, while Rhaegar tried his inexperienced but earnest best at it. His father's voice rang in his head, commanding him to be The Prince Who Was Promised. Rhaegar hoped that, if he tried, Father could become himself again. So, he tried to match their gusto and came up short.

Finally, they stopped, tired and sweaty, when Cynthia came up to him. 'Would you like to spar with me tomorrow?' she asked excitedly. 'I could teach you, if you'd like.' Rhaegar nodded eagerly. She laughed. 'I'll learn, too.' She asserted, eyes sparkling mischievously. So will I, resolved Rhaegar. _Father will be happy again,_ he promised himself.

Joanna reclined in an armchair, eyes closed, Arielle saw as soon as she entered. She looked tranquil for a change, Arielle noted. Her baby girl was asleep, the boy trying hard to put her lion pendant in his mouth. 'Well,' remarked Arielle, 'Here's someone who does not like his heritage, I would say.' Joanna started, getting to her feet with an automatic nod and a smile. Arielle edged closer to the boy.

'You're a playful one, aren't you?' she teased. The child gurgled happily and reached for her necklace. Arielle tugged it out of his reach. 'Oh no, I'm a happy Martell, thanks.' Joanna laughed, then sobered up. 'I had been meaning to see the Queen. She was not looking well at the feast.' She confided. Arielle agreed with her and so they left Joanna's chambers together.

Queen Rhaella's chambers were guarded by Ser Barristan Selmy, who barred their entry. 'The Queen is indisposed.' He stated curtly. 'No, Ser Barristan,' denied the Queen. 'I am fine. I was just nauseous at the feast. Who is without, Ser?' Rhaella's gentle voice enquired. 'The Princess Arielle, and Lady Joanna Lannister, Your Grace.' The knight announced. 'Send them in, Ser.' The Queen commanded.

Joanna and Arielle entered the chambers softly. 'Is Your Grace alright?' Joanna asked. Rhaella was a little touched by her concern. 'I am fine, Joanna. Just exhausted, I suppose.' She declared. Joanna was quite familiar with Rhaella and asked, 'Is there anything I can do to help? Is it-' she cut herself off, looking hesitant.

Then, gathering her courage, she continued 'Is it moon's blood, Your Grace? Forgive me for asking, but-' 'It's alright, Joanna. It is not moon's blood, I assure you of that.' Instinctively, Rhaella counted the days since her last moon's blood. _Two moons. Gods, two moons!_ Weakly, she excused herself of the ladies' company, joy and dread twining together in her heart. She was with child, and she promised to protect this one…


	15. Chapter 14:- Cracks in the surface

Ch-17

Cracks in the surface

Steffon wished he could run away from here. He had come with Cassana and Robert all the way from Storm's End to Casterly Rock. He had been looking forward to meeting his childhood friends Tywin and Aerys, the latter of who was his sovereign. He had not expected such a chilly welcome, hoping, perhaps, that their old friendship had lasted.

While Tywin seemed friendly enough, in his serious, somber, way, Aerys was a man changed. So, here he was, on bended knee, swearing fealty to a man who had been his friend, watching as a flash of unknown emotion flickered in his eyes.

His queen looked as sedate and graceful as ever. Tywin Lannister was dutifully performing what was needed of him as Hand, yet Steffon could see hardness in his green gold eyes. Rising when the King bid him to, Steffon almost cringed. The Realm has suffered all horrors imaginable because of the whims of Targaryens. Steffon hoped that Aerys's reign, which had begun with such promise, does not disintegrate into ashes…

Rhaella kept her eyes decorously down as she emerged from the Great Hall of Casterly Rock, accompanied by the Kingsguard Ser Jonothor Darry. 'Ser?' She called to him. The man jerked to attention, turning to her. 'Your Grace?' He asked. 'I would like to go for a walk.' Rhaella stated.

Obediently, the knight fell into step behind her. She walked quite slowly, taking her time. As she neared a relatively secluded place in the gardens, she heard the clack-clack-clack of wood clashing against wood. Intrigued, she strode towards the source of the sound.

She heard childish laughter, and another child sighing, and then calling, 'I cannot, Cynthia!' Cynthia? Thought Rhaella. Cynthia was Joanna's daughter. She stopped her steps completely when she heard the girl's voice answer, 'No, you can, Rhaegar. I can, can I not? Hold the sword like this-' Rhaegar? She was even more puzzled at that. Her Rhaegar, playing with swords? She edged closer, and saw. Rhaegar was standing rather awkwardly, sword in hand, Cynthia gently correcting him. Soon enough, Rhaegar's body adapted, and the children sparred.

Rhaella's head was a jumble of voices. Her husband's commanding her for the Prince Who Was Promised, and her son's earnest, childish voice, promising that Aerys would be well. She shook her head, trying to clear it, and went on her way, sensing that the children would not like to be disturbed.

After practicing swords for a while, Rhaegar stood and brushed the dust from his clothes. He took Cynthia's hand. 'Do you want to come to the library with me?' he queried, amethyst eyes shining. Cynthia shook her head. She could not understand the weird fascination her friend had for libraries, of all places.

Libraries were dark and dreary, filled with incomprehensible tomes. Rhaegar pleaded with her, until, at last, she acquiesced. There was nothing better to do, with Elia and Oberyn at Lannisport with Princess Arielle and Uncle Gerion, after all.

Rhaegar led her to a secluded corner in the already empty library, and selected a ponderous looking book. He was almost grinning ear to ear; the happiest Cynthia had seen him. 'You teach me swordsmanship, so it's only fair that I teach you something in return, too, Cynthia.' He pronounced. 'Huh?' she asked, uncomprehending.

'High Valyrian.' He explained. 'Would it be exciting?' Cynthia asked. He laughed. 'Maybe,' he replied. Together they sat, the silver price and golden lady, exploring the intricacies of the language of yore.

Elia and Oberyn were having a great time in Lannisport. Ser Gerion was very witty and courteous, keeping Mother's attention away from them. Oberyn was basking in the attention of the passing young ladies, as Elia searched for something exotic, to buy as a souvenir, along with Lady Lannister's children. So far, she was unsuccessful in both her pursuits, so she wandered along aimlessly.

Suddenly, a shimmering piece of fabric caught her eye. It was unlike anything she had seen in Dorne, though she was sure that it was fine silk. She went to her Mother, asking what it was, when Ser Gerion turned to her. 'Oh, that? It is specialty here, a blend of woven linen and silk. Has My Princess taken a fancy to it?' he enquired. Elia nodded. Bowing flamboyantly, he bought material for her. She stared it, mesmerized, for it shone like woven gold.

Arielle smiled at the Lannister knight. He was quite an engrossing character, quite unlike his staid, serious older brother. Most of the attention of the Lannister family (Except the Hand, of course), was focused on the golden twins, who had begun crawling sometime ago.

Arielle, however, was more concerned about Aerys Targaryen, and had made her priorities quite clear, at which Ser Gerion laughed and replied, 'You would make good company for Tywin, My Lady. The pair of you, worrying about the Realm, while the rest of us enjoy summer.' At that, her mood brightened, and they resumed their tour of the Lannister stronghold.

Hoster Tully felt strangely content, swearing fealty to the King in the Hall of the Lions, though he _was_ puzzled as to why the court was in Casterly Rock, and not King's Landing. He shook his head, reminding himself that King Aerys was a fair and just person, albeit a little eccentric at times. His was a reign of peace and plenty in the Seven Kingdoms.

Hoster was aware of the flourishing friendship between the Hand and the King. _This is just so that the Lords Paramount could converse about matters important to the Realm,_ Hoster convinced himself. Tywin Lannister's wife had recently birthed twins, and Lord Tytos had died, rendering the Hand unable to leave the Rock for a while.

His thoughts turned to his wife Minisa, heavy with child herself. He planned to name the babe Edmure if a boy, and Lysenne if a girl. He hoped he would not miss the birth of the child, and wondered how Cat and Tansy were doing. Safe and happy, he reminded himself. Everyone is safe and happy…

'Muna' Cynthia pronounced the word carefully. It was High Valyrian for "Mother". Rhaegar smiled at her. 'Good.' He looked pleased. Learning the language _was_ exciting, like a new secret. She swore to herself that she would not tell anyone.

She turned to Rhaegar, an impish grin on her face. 'Swear not to tell anyone?' she asked. 'I swear on the Old Gods and the New.' He answered solemnly. She bounded off then, alerted by a clamor in the front yard.

Rhaegar, meanwhile, picked up a book of prophecies. He was very interested in the misty worlds within them, and he rifled the pages of the book until he came upon something that caught his attention. His eyes widened.

'The Prince Who Was Promised,' he decoded the High Valyrian carefully. 'Born beneath a bleeding star, amidst salt and smoke. Blood of the Dragon shall prove true, for he shall be the Prince Who Was Promised and his will be the Song of Ice and Fire.'

He recalled Father commanding him to be 'The Promised Prince.' He had not understood then. Now he did. The words swirled again and again in his head. He recalled the Tragedy of Summerhall, forever associated with his birth. There was a comet in the sky that day, he knew, for Aegon the Unlikely had wanted such a day to hatch his dragons. _Born beneath a bleeding star, amidst salt and smoke…_


	16. Chapter 15:- Changes and reactions

Ch 18:- Changes and reactions

Summary: Letters and arrivals...

Notes: Hey!  
Sorry for the late chapter, but hope you enjoy! Note:- There is a slight time jump...

 _ _Dear Arthur,__ Arthur paused in his reading of the letter. It was from Cynthia. __I am having a very good time at the Rock. Mother's the happiest I have ever seen her to be. Well, she would be, I suppose.__ Recalling Cynthia's excitement before going to Casterly Rock, Arthur supposed that Cynthia was rather happy too. _ _Jaime, my younger brother, is livening up her days, toddling after her all the time. For two people who look like reflections of each other, the twins have rather different personalities. It is very funny to see Jaime try and teach Cersei to walk, and fall down himself! Father is rather mad at me for our sword practices, though I don't really care.__

He knew she would not. He continued reading the letter. __Elia and Oberyn left with all the other Dornish a few days ago. So did the Royal Family. I have no one to practice swords with now! I did practice with Rhaegar, the Prince, though he wasn't very good. Well, there's this boy my age, Addam Marbrand, though he's too scared to do it with me. Unfair! What about you, Arthur? Are you going to the Water Gardens regularly? Did you see your brother? Or your sister? I really miss the hot sands of Dorne. I'll write more later, Septa's angry at me!__

 _ _Love,__

 _ _Cynthia.__

Arthur laughed. He could very well imagine Cynthia running away from a very angry Septa. As for Lord Tywin, his displeasure would not deter Cynthia from sparring, Arthur knew. Princess Arielle had not arrived yet, and a lot of quarrels were erupting among the hot-blooded Dornish Lords.

'Arthur!' called Maester Vylarr. He turned. "Yes, Maester?' 'There is a letter for you and Lord Alnair.' the Maester informed him. Arthur looked at the letter. It was sealed with the purple wax of House Dayne. 'Me and Alnair?' he asked. Such a letter is usually just for Alnair's eyes. The Maester, however, nodded. Brow furrowed in confusion, Arthur took the letter and ran to find Alnair, Cynthia's missive all but forgotten.

Rhaegar grinned. He was back home, back at the Red Keep. Mama was also joyful. She was rarely happy, so every moment was special to him. Mama had told Rhaegar that he was going to be a big brother, just like Cynthia was a big sister now. She had even let him feel the babe kick inside her. Father was also nice nowadays, always attentive to Mama. They had returned from Casterly Rock a week ago, and Cynthia had told him that her family would be coming to Kings Landing shortly.

'Prince Rhaegar!', Grand Maester Pycelle was calling him. It was time for his lessons. They were doing Targaryen History. Grand Maester Pycelle's voice was like parchment crumbling, and Rhaegar struggled to concentrate. 'As I was saying, King Aegon the Fifth was called Aegon the Unlikely for one simple reason. He was the fourth son of King Maekar Targaryen, himself the fourth son of King Daeron the Good.

Curiosity aroused, Rhaegar queried, "What happened to King Maekar's other sons?' "King Maekar's first son, Prince Daeron, died of the pox, leaving behind a daughter. His second son, Prince Aerion, was exiled to Lys-' 'Aerion Brightflame!' exclaimed Rhaegar.

Pycelle looked irritated, but nodded. 'His third son is a Maester of the Citadel. Maester Aemon.' Rhaegar was shocked. A Prince of the Blood became a Maester?' he interjected.

'So he did. At the Great Council after King Maekar's demise, he supported his brother's ascension, and swore the vows of the Night's Watch, further severing the line between him and the Iron Throne. 'Is he still there, Maester?' Rhaegar had to know. 'Mayhaps, My Prince.' came the reply. Chains clanking, Pycelle stood. 'That is enough for today,' he wheezed, departing.

Rhaegar assimilated this new information. Perhaps Maester Aemon knows of the prophecy, he thought. He then scanned the volumes of Targaryen history, determined to know more.

Cynthia laughed. Watching Mother teach the twins talk was certainly amusing. Cersei was quite a vocal child, though she hadn't mastered walking yet. Jaime was just the opposite. He ran here, there and everywhere, yet struggled in his words. He was slowly learning, though. He could say 'mama' and 'papa', and several other simple words, and Cynthia decided to teach him names.

She pointed to Mother. The boy grinned. He grinned very easily, this brother of hers. 'Mama!' he exclaimed, running to her. She pointed to Cersei then. 'Sei!' the boy replied. She nodded, smiling. Cynthia then pointed to herself. Jaime looked confused. 'Cynthia' she pronounced her name slowly. "Cindy' he replied, lisping her name. 'No.' Cynthia shook her head. 'Cynthia,' she repeated. He scrunched up his face. 'Cindy-a' he tried.

'Cindy it is!' Joanna declared, smiling. He immediately climbed up on her lap, clear forest green eyes looking up at her. Cersei crawled up to them, and let out a tinkling laugh. Joanna looked at her precious children, laughing at each other, and almost felt content. Almost. The time had come for them to leave for Kings Landing, for Tywin to return to his duties. The King's desire for was apparent, and Queen Rhaella was aware of that. So was Tywin. This may not end well, she mused sadly.

Sunspear was bustling with people, eager to welcome the Martells home. Elia smiled. Home. Mother looked at her. 'Ah! The sweet flavor of Dorne.' she exclaimed. Elia could hear the uncertainty in her voice, sense the seething tension around them. 'Mother?' she asked. 'Is aught amiss?'

Uncle Lewyn was standing at the gates, the actual inner gates, ready to welcome them. He hugged Elia, Oberyn and Mother in turn. 'Welcome home.' He greeted them. 'All the Dornish Lords are awaiting your pleasure, Arielle, save Alnair Dayne.' Lewyn told Arielle. At the mention of Arthur's brother, Elia found him in the crowd, standing near Uncle Lewyn.

'What happened?' asked Arielle. 'Father has taken ill, Your Grace.' Arthur replied. His face matched his voice, both emotionless. His eyes alone glittered with profound sadness, Elia noticed. Arielle nodded, but Elia's eyes were focused on her friend's violet orbs, as she reflected that Oberyn had not exaggerated, after all. Elia shook her head. Arthur was a dear friend, nothing more.

'My regrets.' Elia heard Mother say. 'I do hope Lord Dayne recovers soon, Arthur,' Elia addressed him. The older boy nodded. He seems more solemn than usual, Elia thought, as she followed her mother back to their rooms.

Rhaegar sat in his chamber, scrutinizing the text of a book. What was the Song of Ice and Fire? He sat poring over obscure tomes, searching for the elusive answer. The Prince Who Was Promised was to be Targaryen, that was certain, because the King thought that it was to be Rhaegar. Fir stood for...Dragons? Fire and Blood. Dragons. Ice was for? He scanned the book of long ago history.

For days, the prophecy was always in his thoughts. Ice could stand for Winter, perhaps? At any rate...

Rhaegar stood. He looked outside the window of his room, at the Sword Practice Yards, and bit back a grimace. If I am the Prince Who Was Promised, I need to be a warrior, he thought. For mine will be the Song of Ice and Fire...

Willem Darry ducked. As Master-At-Arms of the Red Keep, it was his duty to keep the knights and men-at-arms in the King's service in fighting shape. Currently, Ser Barristan Selmy was his opponent and Willem was losing slowly but surely. Just when he was about to be disarmed, a voice called, 'Ser Darry?'

Ser Barristan dropped his sword and bowed. Prince Rhaegar was looking up at Willem. 'Your Grace,' he bowed. 'I would need a sword and shield, Ser,' commanded the little Prince. 'It seems I must be a warrior.'

Notes: So, how was it? I enjoyed writing Jaime and Cersei as cute 'lil babies! I always think of Jaime favoring Joanna in his looks, and Cersei favoring Tywin. Also, Jaime has a very close relationship with his mother here. Feedback appreciated. :)


	17. Chapter 16- A New Life

Willem could only gape at Prince Rhaegar for some time, utterly shocked. It was Ser Barristan who regained his composure first and fetched the boy a wooden sword. Willem jolted back to awareness when the Prince asked, 'Are you alright, Ser?' Willem nodded. Mechanically, he began to teach Prince Rhaegar footwork. The boy learnt quickly, he saw. He shook his head. Blood of the Dragon or not, the Targaryens were a fey lot and could change on a whim, he thought.

Rhaegar dropped the sword. Ser Willem was quite an experienced fighter, an excellent swordsman besides, and Rhaegar was quite badly bruised. Regardless, he felt quite light-hearted when he walked towards his chambers. He had finally taken a step towards his destiny, towards becoming the Prince Who Was Promised…

Rhaella groaned. The pains were more frequent now, and she felt dizzy. She had enough knowledge to sense that the babe was coming. At her high pitched shriek of pain, the Maester rushed into her chambers. 'Your Grace!' He exclaimed, concerned. 'The babe,' panted Rhaella. 'It's early, Maester.' He nodded. 'It is too early!' she kept repeating, worried.

Galvanized into action, Maester Balhabar summoned the midwives, getting ready for a birth before its time.

Several pain-filled hours later, Rhaella's child entered the world. She sagged against birthing bed, the cries of her newborn echoing in her head. 'It's a girl, Your Grace!', the midwives exclaimed. 'Call for His Grace,' Rhaella commanded automatically, in a faint, tired voice. Her mind was spinning in wild circles. A girl, she thought. A girl for Rhaegar to marry, to have children with. She shuddered involuntarily. My son is not his father, she consoled herself. The Seven grant that he is not so, and will not become so, she prayed.

Aerys started when he heard the knock on his door. 'Come in,' he called, trying to keep his voice steady. He was aware of his wife's early childbirth, and was alert for any news, any change. A herald entered his rooms, and bowed. 'Your Grace, good news,' he informed Aerys. Aerys relaxed. 'Her Grace has birthed a girl, a little Princess, Your Grace,' the herald stopped, raising his eyes to the King's. 'Gods be good!' the King exclaimed. 'I shall go to Rhaella's rooms at once.'

When he reached his wife's bedside, he found her restlessly asleep, her face shining with sweat. He reached a hand for her face, as she startled awake. 'Your Grace,' she whispered, armored, even now, in courtesy. She had good reason to be so, he thought. The curse of their lineage ran strong in his veins, however hard he tried to curtail it. He looked into her eyes, opened his mouth. ' _Forgive me,'_ he wanted to say, but his words hung unsaid in the air.

'What shall we name her, Your Grace?' Rhaella's quiet whisper caught his attention. _Ah. The baby girl, the hope of the Targaryen dynasty._ 'Shaena,' he asserted confidently. 'For mother, just like Rhaegar was named for you,' he explained. She smiled. 'It is a fine name, fitting for a Targaryen Princess,' she replied.

'Your Grace?' Aerys turned. Grand Maester Pycelle was standing there, chains clinking, wringing his wizened old hands. 'Maester?,' Rhaella prompted him. 'The Princess is quite well-developed, considering her early birth, My Queen. However, there could be complications…' he trailed off. 'Do what you can to avoid such, Maester.' The King commanded in a clear, sure, voice. The Maester bowed. 'As Your Grace commands,' he acquiesced.

'Septa!' Aerys heard a childish, yet commanding voice exclaim. Instantly, Rhaella straightened in her bed, a fond smile on her face. Aerys looked at her. 'Listen,' she whispered.

'You said that Mother is expecting some time ago, and that she was in pain then, even I heard her. She's fine now, though. Let me go in!' A smile bloomed on Aerys's face, recognizing their son's voice. 'The Queen had a difficult childbirth. She will send for you when she is better,' disagreed a soft voice, the Septa. 'I am Prince of the Blood, good Septa. As such, I will go in!' Rhaegar commanded, trying to sound grown up and lordly. Septa Starlene shook her head. 'On your head be it,' she muttered.

Aerys and Rhaella looked at each other and laughed. He remembered that, when Rhaella was born, he had behaved much like Rhaegar was behaving now. She, in turn, welcomed the return of the brother who was sunlight, not wildfire. She hoped he would stay like this for a long, long time.

Both were startled when they heard the knock on the door. 'Come in,' responded Rhaella. Rhaegar entered his mother's room, smiling slightly. He stopped and bowed when he saw Father with Mama. 'Rhaegar,' called Mother. 'See, that is your baby sister.' 'Sister?' he asked. 'She is Princess Shaena Targaryen,' responded Father. 'Would you like to hold her?' he asked with genuine affection. Rhaegar nodded. As he held his sister, he noticed that her eyes, wide open, were slightly unfocused. Well, he thought, Mother and Father think that she is fine, so she must me alright, right? 'Shaena,' he whispered, looking at her.

Arielle sighed. The hot blooded Lords of Dorne were squabbling now, in the middle of a meeting. 'I just wanted you to be aware and alert for imminent danger, My Lords, My Ladies,' she tried to pacify them. 'We do not yet have the strength to stand alone against the rest of the Realm.' Beside her, she saw Lewyn nod vigorously. So, you do not want us to secede, brother, she mused. _Thank the Gods._ 'We may need to declare our independence at a later time, you are all here for the sole reason that you should be aware and ready for danger.'

'My Lords, My Ladies,' Lewyn rose. 'We are of Dorne,' he spoke softly, yet with great feeling. 'We stay Unbowed, Unbent and Unbroken!' Arielle looked at Lewyn. He rarely spoke with such fervor. 'All around him, the Dornish Lords spoke their House Words. 'I stand with you, Princess,' declared Lady Jordayne. Her good reputation was proved when everyone else rose. 'All of Dorne stands with you, Princess,' echoed the rest of the Lords.

Arielle relaxed, relieved. _Aerys Targaryen_ , she thought, _Do what you can. We are ready. Dorne will not be bowed._

At Casterly Rock, the Lannisters were getting ready to leave for King's Landing. Cynthia, in particular, was very excited, bossing Addam Marbrand around everywhere. The twins were too young to understand what was happening, though Cersei took immense pleasure in trying to 'mother' her brother. As for Jaime, he got all the love and attention he wanted, with Cynthia clucking like a mother hen all the time, and Cersei keeping him close. Joanna laughed. Well, she figured out, at least there are no fights yet…

Cynthia went to her Father, wanting to ride ahorse to King's Landing, heart in her mouth. 'Father, please, I can-'He cut her off. 'No! You're a lady and will act as such. No infernal Dornish ways shall work here! Get in the wheelhouse with your mother. _Now_.' He commanded. 'Yes, Father.'

Downcast, Cynthia obeyed. As she stepped sulkily into the wheelhouse, Mother hugged her close. 'Hush, little tempest,' she shushed her. 'I daresay I will not bore you to death. We will have fun, you'll see.' Mother consoled her. Cynthia smiled. Life was going to be terrific in King's Landing…


	18. Chapter 17:- Discoveries

Notes:- Hey, everyone.

Um, canon fail, kinda. In this universe, Aerys's mother in named Shaena, where in canon, she's named Shaera. I dunno why, okay? Shaena fits better in my headcanon... Note on ages:- The twins are two by the end of the chapter, there's a four month difference between them and Shaena, Cynthia and Rhaegar are eight, again, by the end of the chapter, and Lewyn is 23. Aemon is around, um, 70, I think.

The cawing of a raven woke Aemon from his slumber. As he grew older, he needed less rest, it seemed. Lately, all his dreams were nightmares. Nightmares of Egg being burned to cinders. The ghost of his brother's laugh echoed in his head, the boy sitting on the mule named Maester, straw in his mouth. The vision dissolved into one of an inferno.

He sighed. What had happened cannot be changed, he told himself, reaching for his letter. He almost recoiled at the familiar seal. The Targaryen Seal. The Royal Seal. _My family's seal._ Clydas, his steward, broke the letter open, skimmed over the heading, and handed it to Aemon. 'For you, Maester,' he whispered. Aemon took the letter, peered at it.

 _Dear Maester Aemon,_ it began, in an elegant yet childish penmanship. _I hope this letter found you in good health. Everything is well, here at the Red Keep. Father and Mother are very happy because Shaena is finally here._ Shaena? Shaena was Egg's daughter. She was dead now, wasn't she? Increasingly confused, he turned to his letter again.

 _Father says he named her after his mother, Grandmother Shaena. I just want to know you better, Maester. I'm rather confused why no-one knows you at court. I asked lots of people. Really. Can you tell me something about ravens? No-one knows anything about them, either. Is the Wall very big? I'll come there one day if Father allows me. Why do Maesters wear chains? Aren't they uncomfortable?_

Chuckling, Aemon twisted his chain of links. The letter ended with, _I'm sorry, Maester, I'm bothering you, am I not? Everyone says that if I ask questions._

 _Rhaegar_

Rhaegar. The Prince of Dragonstone. Shaena's grandson. _My great-grandnephew._ It was strange to him that this unexpected contact from his distant family felt easy, all of a sudden. As easy as a child's innocent grin. As Aemon went about his chores, he felt like himself for the first time in years.

Tywin Lannister sat at his place in the Small Council, while Lord Alyn Corbray, Master of whisperers, rose. 'Your Grace,' he addressed the King hesitantly. Aerys, who had recovered most of his charm after the birth of his daughter, turned to Lord Alyn attentively. 'Your Grace, there are rumors that Dorne is trying to leave the Realm-' Aerys surged to his feet, the telltale gleam of madness in his eyes. 'Rumors, indeed! Our overmighty vassals must be brought to heel. Even the Sun bows to the Dragon! The Dornish might have forgotten that, but we will not abide it!'

Tywin took a step forward. 'Your Grace-' Violet, feverish eyes stared at him. 'A hostage. A highborn hostage. Is that not what you did, Tywin? When you brought the Westerlands back into Lannister control. Preferably a close relation of the Princess...' His voice trailed off. Tywin stiffened. This wan't going to end well...

 _This isn't good,_ Tywin mused again, looking at the young man kneeling on the grass, saying his vows in a deep, clear, voice. Prince Lewyn Martell was raised up by Lord Commander Hightower, the newest member of the Kingsguard. Princess Arielle was not pleased, he knew. She had made that much clear to Joanna. But, the King's will prevailed, and here they stood.

Prince Lewyn Martell, noted for his valor in the War of the Ninepenny Kings, fervent adviser against the secession of Dorne, was naught but a glorified hostage at King's Landing. For a moment, Tywin felt a jet-black gaze directed at him. _I know,_ it seemed to say.

Rhaegar stared, wide-eyed at the investiture of Prince Lewyn Martell into the ranks of the White Cloaks. He'd looked around for Princess Arielle, for Elia and Oberyn, but they were nowhere to be found. He didn't know why they hadn't come. It was a great honor Father had bestowed on House Martell, but the Dornish were absent.

Feeling a nudge, Rhaegar turned, muffling an indignant exclamation. 'Cynthia!' Rhaegar glared at her. 'Rhaegar,' she addressed him, glaring right back. Lowering her voice, she whispered, 'I think Princess Arielle isn't pleased. I heard Mother tell Father.' Incredulous, Rhaegar whispered back, 'Why not?' Cynthia shrugged. It was a mystery.

Arielle Martell was, indeed, quite furious. At a stroke, Aerys had robbed her of her right hand, and nullified Dorne as an enemy, for the moment. Lewyn would say that any sacrifice for Dorne was worth it, but she wasn't quite ready to sacrifice him just yet. Making an ancient Rhoynish sign for protection, she prayed, 'Warrior, protect my brother. He's one of yours.'

Cynthia was enjoying life a King's Landing. Rhaegar was a good friend, Arthur was here, too, with Prince Lewyn. Good sword practice, she thought. Her siblings were growing fast, diverging further in personality. Cynthia was having the time of her life here at the capital. 'Cindy!' A high, demanding voice roused Cynthia from her ruminations. 'Cindy, come!' Cynthia smiled at her younger brother. 'Cindy come,' she agreed.

By all accounts, the tourney was a splendid one, Rhaella was told. She couldn't enjoy the beauty of it, caught as she was in her own life. _Gods, I beg you, spare my daughter that fate._ Shaena was an innocent babe, she had done no wrong. To top it off, her husband persisted in his erratic decisions about affairs of state. Making Dorne an enemy was unwise, she knew. Yet, there was sense in holding it under their thumb.

She looked up at the Dornish Prince, his squire standing to attention behind him. A serious boy, that one. What was his name? Ah, yes, Arthur Dayne. He was much like Rhaegar, she thought. Turning her attention back to the Prince, she called out 'Prince Lewyn?' The man turned to her, smiling ruefully. 'Ser Lewyn, Your Grace.' 'No,' replied Rhaella. 'You are, and always will be, a Prince, Ser, My Prince.' To that, he shrugged gracefully.

'Yes, I suppose so, Your Grace. I remain Dornish to the end,' he lilted, his voice oddly sing-song, in the Dornish drawl. Rhaella felt an involuntary frission. _What will you do if you had to choose between your blood and your King? Will you be a Sworn Brother of the Kingsguard or remain Dornish to the end?_ She asked silently. His onyx eyes gave her no answers.

Joanna laughed. The Queen's company was a pleasure and she was beginning to familiarize herself with the Red Keep. The twins had just turned two, and Princess Shaena about to follow them. She was a healthy child, if a little fussy, and Queen Rhaella was positively glowing with joy. But for the King's _affections_ , all was right with the world.

Just then, the Maester entered, looking worried. 'Your Grace-,' he started, glancing furtively at Joanna. The Queen was deathly pale. _Was something wrong?_ 'What is it, Maester?' Joanna prompted gently. His words came out in a rush. 'What we feared is true, Your Grace. The Princess is not of sound mind.'


End file.
